Gokudera and Haru: The Wedding Planners
by blackfeather9
Summary: It's Tsuna and Kyoko's wedding. With Gokudera as the best man and Haru as the maid of honor organizing the wedding, what could possibly go wrong? And what does fate ie. Lambo, have planned for the two? GAHAHAHAHA! GokuxHaru & KyokoxTsuna One Shot Humor & Romance Fic - Read & Review :) "Huh? It's a cake of course." "Then please explain to me why, the cake IS A GIANT REPLICA OF YOU?


**To all my College Mishap fans, this is dedicated to you! For continuing to read my stories no matter what crazy ideas bubbled up. And for my 60 + reviews **** Arigatou! I love you! **

**A normal KHR wedding? There aint no such thing! Especially when I'm writing it!**

**WARNING: Be prepared for a LOT of crack **

**Here it is; I present to you: Gokudera and Haru: The Wedding Planners**

* * *

**Gokudera and Haru: The Wedding Planners**

Gokudera stared at the monstrosity that was held before him and then looked back to the idiot who had given it to him.

"Uh, Lambo why do you have a pink Valentine's Day suit?"

"Wha? _Oh yeah_ my ah pink _Valentine's Day_ suit." Lambo said looking down at the ground.

Gokudera's eyes widened in disbelief when he noticed the _Armani _tag at the back.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"Eh?" Lambo looked up to the young Italian in fear.

"Don't 'eh' me! What the hell happened to the Judaime's suit?"

"Huh? Ohhh… hehe… Well, it's a funny story actual –"

"This is anything BUT funny! All I wanted was for you to take the wedding suit to the dry cleaners!"

"The dry cleaners? But that's too far~ So Lambo decided to put it in the wash Munea~" Lambo explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"YOU MADE THE TENTH'S WEDDING SUIT PINK!" Gokudera bellowed as he punched the unsuspecting yet, scared fifteen year-old Lambo.

Just as Gokudera was about to give the poor teen another pounding, the door slammed opened and Yamamoto entered.

"Are we all ready for the wedding?!" He said excitedly before quickly making his way to lift Lambo up.

"T-thank you Takeshi-nii" Lambo said as he rubbed his backside.

"No problem! What happened?"

"W-what happened? WHAT HAPPENED?! THIS…"

Yamamoto stared at the pink suit that was on the chaise.

"Is this the suit Haru designed?" Yamamoto said, chuckling. "Thank god we're not using that!" He sweat dropped.

"No, no, that _ABOMINATION _WAS DESIGNED BUY THIS INCOMOPTENT MORON!" Gokudera bellowed pointing at Lambo; in return Yamamoto stared at the infuriated guardian blankly. Gokudera glared. "THIS **HOPELESS, USELESS IMBECILE** MADE THE TENTH'S SUIT PINK!" Gokudera shouted furiously as he pointed accusingly at the helpless Lambo.

"W-W-Why are you laughing? What is so funny about this?" Gokudera said; astonished to see Yamamoto having a difficult time keeping a straight face.

"I'm sorry, but you're just so funny when you're angry."

"Te-" Gokudera started.

"Well, we are in quite a pickle aren't we? _Anyway, _I bought the perfume Tsuna wanted." Yamamoto said.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Gokudera exhaled. "At least something went right."

"Just put it on the table" Gokudera ordered nonchalantly before rubbing his temples in an effort to calm his nerves, as he made way to the door.

"Oi! Where are you going?"

"To get the Judaime; now stay here and don't touch _a thing_" Gokudera threatened as he left.

* * *

Haru sighed in content as she stepped back to admire her work.

It was her best friend's wedding and as the maid of honor it was her duty to make sure the wedding went smoothly as well as making sure the bride looked her best on her wedding day. And indeed did Haru do that; Kyoko was adorned in a princess-like wedding gown matched with a silver necklace that had a delicate heart-shaped sapphire hanging from it. She wore simple glass slippers and a silver bracelet. Haru had curled Kyoko's hair so she looked like an elegant olden day actress.

"Ah I don't know…. " Kyoko said uncertainly as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ahh Kyoko, you look gorgeous!" Haru squealed as she adjusted the soon-bride-to-be's veil.

"Do you really think so?" Kyoko said as she sipped her champagne which I-pin handed to her.

"D-Does Haru think? DOES HARU THINK?" Haru waved her hands in the air dramatically. "Haru _knows! _Kyoko-chan looks absolutely gorgeous – like a princess. Desu!"

"Haru's right Kyoko-nee. You look very beautiful – Tsuna-nii will be lost for words." I-pin said cheerfully before nudging the bride-to-be suggestively.

"Aww." Kyoko said wiping away a tear. "Thank you guys!" She said as they formed a group hug.

Sighing happily the girls fixed each other running mascara before Haru suddenly bolted right up as if a light bulb was above her head.

"What's the matter Haru-nee?" I-Pin asked worriedly. "Did you forget something?" Kyoko questioned anxiously.

"Hahi?! Haru just remembered – We should apply _water proof _mascara to Kyoko!" I-Pin looked at her curiously; sighing Haru ran to the bathroom. "You know – because everyone cries on their wedding day!" She said as she applied the mascara on Kyoko.

"Oh right." I-Pin said.

"What would I do without you Haru-chan?" Kyoko said cheerfully as she embraced her friend.

"Hahi?! Kyoko-chan would probably melt down and freak out!" Haru replied equally as cheerfully.

Playfully smacking Haru on the head Kyoko smiled. "Haru-chan looks gorgeous! And so does I-Pin-chan."

The bridesmaids were wearing strapless baby blue tight at the top and then flow-y at the bottom, dresses that reached a few centimeters above the knee. Each girl had a sapphire blue flower in their hair and sapphire studs.

"Aww arigatou Kyoko-chan!" The bridesmaids said simultaneously.

"Anyways –" Haru said, putting down her sparkling water. "I've got to go and check up on other things. As well as finding chrome. I hope she's got the bouquet and the perfume. Oh and I should also check up with the guys and see if everything is good over on that side. OH _and _I have to check and see if Lambo-kun has the rings. AHH! SO MUCH STUFF TO DO DESU~!" Haru exclaimed stressfully before lightly slapping herself in the face.

"HARU?!" Both I-Pin and Kyoko exclaimed concerned.

"Haru can do this. Haru can do this. Haru just needs to calm down. Yeah. Breathe in and out. Breathe in and out…"

"H-Haru?" Kyoko asked.

"_Breathe in and out. Breathe in and out…"_

"Haru?"

"_Breathe in and out. Breathe in and out…"_

"**HARU!"**

"Hahi?!"

"Thank goodness. Listen, please don't stress out. You'll be fine. If anyone can do it, it's you! You're amazing." Kyoko said hugging her.

Smiling, Haru nodded determinedly before leaving.

* * *

"Ah Chrome there you are!" Haru said hugging the twenty-five year old.

"Ah h-hai. You l-look beautiful Haru-c-chan." Chrome commented shyly.

"Arigatou! So does Chrome-chan!"

"A-arigatou. Eto, here is the perfume Kyoko-chan wanted and the bouquet." Chrome said.

"Ah good, good. Do you think you could take it to the brides' room? It's on your left. Haru needs to check up on a few other things." Haru asked.

"Ah hai!" Chrome said cheerfully before making her way to the room.

Sighing in content Haru started to make her way to the grooms room.

* * *

"I've met rocks smarter than you." Gokudera calmly and slowly said as he glared furiously at the black haired man.

"Huh?" Yamamoto said in confusion.

"My point exactly." Gokudera stated simply as Lambo slowly backed away; sensing a deadly aura form around the young Italian.

"Why are comparing my intelligence to that of a rock?" Yamamoto asked.

Once again Gokudera replied slowly and quietly. "_**Because**_ it seems that all that's in your head is baseball! All I asked was for you to buy Armani perfume for the Judaime. That's all I asked for. Instead you bought –" He continued his voice rising. "CHANEL No. 5 WHICH IS FOR **WOMEN!"** Gokudera shouted.

"But the ad had Brad Pitt's face on it, so I thought wouldn't it be better for Tsuna to smell like him? He should feel as good looking and cool as Brad Pitt; I thought it would give him a boost of confidence."

Gokudera twitched and then punched the weary yet unsuspecting rain guardian onto the floor.

"Yamamoto-nii!" Lambo exclaimed worriedly.

"OI! That hurt, what was that for?" Yamamoto asked.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Gokudera glared at the two of them.

"I gave you _one simple _task. You –" He pointed to Yamamoto. "All you needed to do was **buy a **_**perfume.**_ But you couldn't do that one teeny tiny thing. And you –" Gokudera pointed an accusing finger at Lambo. "All _you_ had to do was give the suit to the dry cleaners. That was all. I didn't ask you to make the suit or build a church. You just had to _**give the suit to the dry cleaners. **_But _noo_! You were just too damn lazy! It seems that I over-estimated your mental capacity." Gokudera spat in disgust.

"OI! TEME! YOU WANNA FIGHT HUH?" Lambo dared.

"Lambo calm down." Yamamoto said, consoling Lambo. "Gokudera, we apologized. It was just a mistake." Yamamoto said sheepishly.

"A mistake? A MISTAKE? DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU AREN'T THE ONE WHO HAS TO DEAL WITH THAT… THAT **ABOMINATION**!" Gokudera shouted losing his cool, pointing to the pink suit which lay on the sofa.

"HAHI?!"

The three males turned around towards the door to see a very confused and shocked Haru staring at them.

"Haru-nii!" Lambo said relieved as he ran to her.

"Ah, Lambo-kun!" Haru said cheerfully. "Aren't you looking handsome?" She said as she hugged him.

"What do you want Ahouna?" Gokudera said angrily between clenched teeth.

"Hahi?! Haru just wanted to check up and see if everything was okay…" Haru said as she looked at Gokudera who looked so furious. It was as if steam was blowing out of his ears.

"Everything i-" Gokudera started.

Haru's eyes wondered to the channel perfume, she made her way to it and cocked her head in confusion.

"Ano, we already bought Kyoko's perfume." Haru interrupted, picking the perfume up.

Gokudera's eyebrows twitched as he hastily snatched the perfume away.

"Baseball freak bought the wrong perfume."

"Hahi?" Haru said before grasping the situation. Then suddenly a light giggle bubbled up from her mouth as she quickly covered it.

"You think this is funny?" Gokudera asked annoyed.

"Nonono, its jus – WAIT! WHAT… WHAT IS _**THAT**_?!" Haru asked horrified as she looked over to Tsuna bright pink suit.

"_That_ is what happens, when you ask the ahoushi to do something." Gokudera said smugly.

Haru just stared at the suit in astonishment and disbelief as she fell to the ground next to it.

"W-w-Wha?" Haru said, lost for words.

"Lambo accidently put the suit in the dryer which funnily enough had a red sock. But it's nothing we can't fix. " Yamamoto explained.

"F-F-FUNNILY?" Gokudera exclaimed shocked.

"Calm down Gokudera." The rain guardian said.

Standing up Haru sighed in shock. "This is awful. Absolutely awful."

"Oi every wedding has its ups and downs Haru. I bet you guys had a few run ins as well." Yamamoto tried.

"Well yeah but it was things like a dress not fitting or the difficulty in choosing the colour scheme or something but not like this. But not on the _wedding day_!" Haru said.

"Well I guess it could be worse right?" Yamamoto said in an act to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah your right. I mean, we can easily find a replaceable suit and for the perfume we can simply buy another one." Haru said encouragingly. "It's not like we lost the rings or anything."

A silence filled the room, all eyes turned to the awfully quiet fifteen year old boy.

"Lambo_?" _Haru said.

"_Lambo?" _Haru repeated louder.

"Haha, funny story actually…" Lambo said drawing imaginary circles with his foot. "I aha _thought _I had them but haha it appears that they uhm hah err disappeared?"

"LAMBO!" The three adults simultaneously screamed.

"This is a disaster. A complete disaster." Haru muttered.

"Don't worry, Haru will help you guys out." Haru sighed tying her hair up in a bun. "We can do this – we just have to find three things before the wedding which is in an hour. So an hour to find rings, a suit and buy perfume. See? Easy peasy!" Haru exclaimed stressed.

"Okay! Lambo and I will help find the rings and purchase the perfume!" Yamamoto offered pumped.

"NO!" Gokudera shouted. "You two j-just find the rings. I'll deal with the perfume."

Lambo and Yamamoto saluted and began searching for the rings.

Sighing Haru cracked her knuckles. "Alright. Gokudera-kun? You and I will look for a suit."

Gokudera sighed muttering to himself, looking at the array of drink selections.

"Hmm, beer, vodka, champagne or red wine…. Champagne." Grabbing the bottle, he poured himself a drink. Taking a sip, he sighed to himself in content.

"What is that?" Haru asked.

"Champagne." He replied bluntly, turning around.

"C-C-CHAMPAGNE?! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! TSUNA DOESN'T HAVE A SUIT, THE WEDDING RINGS ARE MISSING AND THERE IS A SLIGHT POSSIBILITY THAT THE GROOM WILL EITHER SMELL OF SOAP OR WOMANS PERFUME AND YOUR IDLY DRINKING **CHAMPAGNE?!**" Haru exclaimed irritably.

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders. "It calms the nerves." The Mafioso said, taking another sip. "Don't you get stressed too? Or are you super woman?"

"Haru isn't super woman. And yes Haru is stressed but Haru would rather try to fix the problem as soon as possible rather than _sitting around doing nothing."_

"I am doing something – I'm drinking champagne."

Haru sighed exasperatedly.

"C'mon Ahouna. Want one? It will make you less tense."

"No I will not. I do not drink."

"You sure you don't want a drink? Last chance?"

"No thanks." Haru said adamantly.

"Fine, whatever."

Haru's eyes locked with the Heineken beer bottle and bolted right up.

"What?" Gokudera asked.

"That's it! THAT'S IT! I'VE GOT IT!"

"Got what?"

"I know where we can find Tsuna-kun's suit!"

"You do?" Gokudera's eyes widened in hope.

"Haru sure does!" Haru stood up and picked up her car keys. "Gokudera, you just make sure Lambo-kun and Yamamoto have found the rings. I'll go get the suit!" Haru said before hurriedly running out of the room and towards the car park.

"Sure…"

* * *

"Why do you even have that?" Gokudera asked as he stared at the surprisingly suave and elegant suit.

"Hahi?! Well Haru and her friend were going to watch Skyfall in outfits. Haru was dressed as Money Penny and he was meant to be James Bond. So, Haru made a James bond suit… But unfortunately he never came. Something about looking after his sick grandma…."

Raising an eyebrow Gokudera looked at Haru. "Why didn't you ask me?" He muttered.

"Hahi?!"

"N-Nothing… - Uh anyways this will be a good suit for the Judaime."

"A-ah hai. Oh! Has Lambo-kun found the rings yet?"

"Not yet." Gokudera sighed before looking at his watch. "I'm going to give this to the Judaime. The wedding starts in 30 minutes. You should go to Sasawaga." He said as he picked up the suit.

"Hahi?! 30 MINUTES! I've got to hurry!" Haru said, scrambling out of the door.

* * *

The church seats were filled and it was a buzz with people. With the Varia's nonstop fighting, Lemitsu and Reborn's betting and the Millfiore and the Kyouko land gang arguing, the church was at its loudest. Suddenly all communication ceased as the Gokudera and Lambo walked up the aisle and onto the altar.

The priest then raised his hands.

"Err hem. Presenting the Groom: Vongola Tenth Generation Boss: Sawada Tsunayoshi."

All heads turned to the back of the church where a nervous Tsuna began walking up the aisle.

"**I'M BRINGING SEXY BACK! UH AND ALL THE BOYS DON'T KNOW HOW TO ACT UH!" **

"Eh!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Gokudera's eyes widened in shock as the music boomed out of the speakers.

"What the hell is this?" Gokudera said angrily

"Tsuna has to look cool when he's walking! Doesn't he look cool?!" Lambo explained grinning.

"Ohhh!" Gokudera said, easily convinced.

Holding his thumbs up, he flashed the confused groom a smile.

"You got this Judaime!" He mouthed.

Snickers were heard as Tsuna hurriedly walked to the Altar.

The priest coughed before smiling. "Presenting the bride; Sasawaga Kyoko."

Everyone was in awe as Kyoko entered the church holding Royehi's arm with Haru, Chrome and I-Pin behind her.

"You okay?" Haru whispered.

Sniffling, Kyoko nodded. "Yes. Just nervous." She whispered back.

"Don't worry, you'll be f-"

"**WALK WALK FASHION CRAZY! WORK IT WORK BITCH CRAZY!" **

"Nani?" Kyoko and Haru exchanged horrified expressions whilst Royehi bopped his head to the music.

"Where's the piano instrumental?" Kyoko asked.

"Someone must've switched it." Haru said.

Giggles and snickers were heard as they walked down the aisle.

"Just smile." Haru said, smiling furiously.

"Lambo. What did you do?" Gokudera asked irritated.

"What? Lambo-san thought it would be more interesting!"

"When the weddings over, I'm going to beat you to the pulp." The infuriated Mafioso whispered.

Upon arriving at the altar Kyoko lightly gasped in surprise.

Leaning over she smiled. "You look just like James Bond!"

Blushing, Tsuna smiled brightly.

"You look like a beautiful goddess Kyoko chan"

Overhearing the compliment Gokudera winked and mouthed _good job_ to Haru

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Vongola Judaime; Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sasawaga Kyoko in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. _**If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.**_**"**

Kyoko and Tsuna smiled at each other knowing that no one was against their marriage. However the shocked gasps made them turn to the crowd. Hibari Kyoya was standing looking absolutely irritated.

"I can't take it anymore. Sorry, I tried. I really tried but I can't."

"Teme!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"H-Hibari-san?" Kyoko asked shocked.

Tsuna looked over at Kyoko heartbroken.

"_I knew she could never love someone like me. DAMN YOU Hibari!"_

"This insufferable woman keeps touching me." Hibari said pointing at Shitopi, before walking off.

"EH?"

"Wait Hibari-san!" Haru said before running after him.

The church was filled with silence before Gokudera angrily muttered. "I'm gonna kill that guy."

A few minutes later, Hibari and Haru entered again, where Hibari made his way to an isolated corner. Smiling furiously and waving her arms maniacally as she made her way back up the altar she said "Nothing to see here! Just a best-man getting stressed! Haha! GET BACK TO YOUR POSITIONS!" Haru said as she tripped. "Hahaaaa…"

Taking her place behind Kyoko she flashed a smile too big for her face.

"Okay… joker." Gokudera muttered as Lambo giggled.

Glaring Haru smiled normally before giving Kyoko a thumbs-up.

"Uh anyways, it's now time for the vows." The priest said

Smiling Kyoko held Tsuna's hands.

"_Tsuna-kun, __you are everything I have ever wanted in a man, and I feel so lucky to be standing here with you today. I love absolutely everything about you. The way you laugh, your smile, the way your eyes sparkle when we're together...the way you make me feel like the most luckiest woman in the world. You are the most important person in the world to me, and I promise to love you forever._

_Today, I take you to be my husband. This will be a day that we will remember for the rest of our lives. I vow to love you and cherish you. To treat you with respect and cherish every moment we spend together. I promise to take care of you in good times, and in bad. To support you, and guide you, and be the best wife that I can. I vow to share life's achievements and success, as well as the disappointments and hardship. I vow all of these things from this day forward."_

Finishing her vows Kyoko smiled brilliantly at Tsuna, with pure love in her teary eyes.

"Kyoko" Tsuna breathed, tears brimming in his eyes.

Sniffs and awws filled the church; Haru sniffed wiping her tears, whilst Gokudera smiled in happiness for his beloved Judaime.

"Now, Vongola Judaime. Your turn."

"Uhm right. Eto where my vows. Ah here it is!" A nervous Tsuna said pulling a crumpled piece of paper out of his suit.

Looking into Kyoko's eyes he began:

"Kyoko-chan, you are kind, loving, caring and beautiful. You never hesitate to help others and you care for everyone and everything. I want to protect you and keep you safe. You're an inspiration to me." hands trembling he turned the page. Taking a deep breath he nervously continued.

"When I first met you I thought you were the ugliest, smelliest and stupidest person ever." - Kyoko looked shocked. "You still are, but you're an inspiration. And you're always by my side. When we went to the beach I realized, you have a great body and that's when I realized you're _actually_ a cool person." Kyoko blushed furiously and some gasps could be heard.

"Especially that torso. So defined and great. Everything in the right place. No wonder both guys and girls adore you. And even your hair looks great now! So cool. I even like your piercings. They give you a dangerous but cool vibe. Your also really intelligent and look out for me. Your caring and always are reliable. Even though you can be very mean, aggressive, rude, self-centered egotistic and annoying, we've had a lot of moments and I realized that you actually care and I can't believe I'm saying this mushy word but you love me! And it pains me to say but i love you too Gokudera!" Tsuna babbled

The entire church was filled in silence as everyone looked at the nervous groom in shock.

"HAHI?!"

"J-J-J-Judaime?" Gokudera stuttered, his voice high.

"SAWADA!" Royehi yelled as Takeshi restrained him.

"Kufufu I knew it~" echoed through the church.

"Eh?" Tsuna said, looking down at the paper. His eyes widening in shock he looked at a heartbroken Kyoko with tears running down her face and a silenced church.

"HIIIIIEEEEEEE?! NO! T-T-THIS ISNT MINE!" Tsuna screamed and looked over to a now, backing away Lambo.

"W-WHY DID YOU GIVE ME THIS? WHY DID YOU GIVE ME HARU'S CONFESSION LETTER?! HOW DO YOU THINK HARU FEELS NOW?! HOW COULD YOU MIX UP MY VOWS AND HARU'S LETTER? MINE SAID KYOKO! _**KYOKO**_! "

"HAHI?!"

Angered, Gokudera stormed up to Lambo and held him against the church wall.

"AHOUSHI! WHY DID YOU GIVE THE AHOUNA'S LOVE LETTER TO THE JUDAIME? YOU TOTALLY RUINED HIS WEDDING VOWS! –" Gokudera then turned to the shocked Haru. "This was not the way I imagined confessing our feelings for each other; however is it alright if we speak after the wedding-"

"No Goku-"Haru began; blushing furiously.

"Thank you by the way Haru. I knew you were peeping at me, that day on the beach." Gokudera said smirking before redirecting his attention towards the terrified fifteen year old boy. "LAMBO YOU BAKA!"

Frightened Lambo shook his head.

"Nononono, that's _my _letter to you!"

"N-NANIIIIII?!" Gokudera screamed, dropping Lambo.

And for the third time that day, the audience was reduced to silence as they watched the sad yet amusing wedding unfold before them.

"I knew you were gay!" I-Pin's accusation echoed through the church.

"That's enough."

All heads turned to an angered Hibari storming up the aisle. Knocking everybody of the altar until it was just Tsuna and Kyoko. He roughly picked Tsuna off the ground and gave him a tonfa to the head.

"Say what you feel you imbecile! – From your heart." He added gently.

"H-H-Hibari-san? Hai."

Holding Kyoko's hands he looked into her eyes:

"_K-K-Kyoko from the first time we met, I knew you were someone special. The time we've spent together, has been the best time of my life, and I'm excited to see what the future hold for us. You are the woman I want to have a family with, grow old with, and spend the rest of my life loving. I vow to take care of you, in good times and bad, and always love you._

_Today, I take you to be my wife. I vow to love you and cherish you, to keep you safe and protect you, to share the good times, and the bad. I promise to always love you, and to be faithful to you. I will always be there when you need me, and to be the best husband I can be. I vow to make this day, and each day after, one that you will cherish. Now and forever yours."_

The whole church stared in awe

"Judaime." Gokudera whispered

"Tsuna." Haru wiped her eyes.

"Tsuna." Lambo stared in admiration.

"Dame Tsuna eh?" Reborn smiled.

"Tsu-kun." Nana and Lemitsu smiled proudly at their son.

Smiling and watery eyed, Kyoko engulfed Tsuna in a hug.

Nodding Hibari looked over to Lambo. "Good. Now, the rings."

Shivering Lambo handed him the pillow which held the box.

"Thank You."

Upon opening the box Hibari's eyes widened in anger.

Curiously peering over Hibari's shoulder, Gokudera slowly turned his head to Lambo.

"What. Is. This?" Gokudera stated dangerously

"They're candy rings! Look Tsuna you get a sapphire and Kyoko-chan gets an amethyst one! Munea~"

"And why are they wet?" Gokudera asked calmly.

"Oh hehe I got a bit hungry."

Slowly walking over towards Lambo, Gokudera grabbed hold of the teens' neck and began feverishly choking him.

"YOU INCESTUOUS, DISGUSTING INCOMPTENT IDIOTIC COW!"

"Gokudera! Stop!" Haru exclaimed, successfully pulling Lambo from his grip.

Kyoko looked at Tsuna and smiled. "We don't need rings to symbolize our love."

Hibari sighed. "With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife"

Kyoko and Tsuna stared at each other lovingly waiting for the cue.

Haru nudged Hibari "Hibari san, now your-"

Hibari glared at her, shrinking back she turned towards the couple, with a blinding smile she proclaimed "You may now kiss the bride"

"Aww what a sweet ending!" Lambo said, pulling out a lollipop.

"Stop with the puns already!" Gokudera yelled, punching him on the head.

"Must you ea-" Gokudera stopped, staring furiously at the lollipop

"Lambo turn your lollipop around"

"Huh?" Lambo said, turning his lollipop, his eyes widened; the missing wedding rings were staring right back at him.

"Eureka?"

Hibari stormed towards him, ripping off the now sticky wedding rings and snatching the lollipop off Lambo. Holding the lollipop in front of him, Hibari smashed it, right in front of his eyes.

His lips quivering, Lambo collapsed on floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Y-YOU YOU MONSTER! YOU EVI – BAM!"

All eyes turned to an irritated Xanxus, with a gun and then to an unconscious Lambo.

"Trash."

**90 Minutes Later **

"Alright, now caking cutting time!" Haru announced.

After restraining Xanxus from shooting Lambo with another paralyzing bullet and clearing up the misunderstanding between Gokudera and Lambo about Lambo's letter, which turned out to be an _apology letter_ and _not _a love letter, much to everyone's relief, Haru had to calm down the guests. After successfully completing that task, Haru cleaned the rings and Tsuna and Kyoko were able to finally put them on each other and embrace. Now that guests and everyone else had been calmed down from the previous mishaps during the wedding, Haru could finally relax.

"DUH NANANA NANANANANAAAAAAAAA"

"Lambo? What are you doing?" Haru asked, the fifteen year old who was making weird noises from his mouth.

"Dramatic music of course!"

The doors opened and two waiters entered pushing the tray on which the huge cake stood.

"What. Is. That?" Gokudera said through clenched teeth as everyone stared in horror at the cake.

"_This day keeps getting better and better."_ Haru thought in disbelief as she stared at the cake.

"Lambo. What is that?" Gokudera repeated slowly.

"Huh? It's a cake of course."

"Then please explain to me **why**, the cake IS A GIANT REPLICA OF YOU?!" Gokudera bellowed.

"EH? SO that Tsuna and Kyoko could remember me on their wedding anniversary."

"AH Lambo? Why are the figurines Gokudera and Haru instead of Kyoko and Tsuna?" I-pin asked.

All eyes turned to the little figurines on top of the cake. On Lambo's afro was indeed a mini figurine of Haru and Gokudera.

"Noo damn it, I messed up!" Lambo said, hitting his forehead.

Gokudera looked at him in disbelief. "No shit Sherlock."

"This was meant to be yours and Haru-nee chans cake!"

_**Flash Back**_

_Six months ago, Lambo and Haru were talking about wedding cake designs when Lambo smiled mischievously. _

"_Ne, Haru-nee?"_

"_Hai Lambo-kun?"_

"_When you get married could I design your cake?"_

"_Sure." Haru smiled._

"_Ohhh! Oooh! I know. It will be a massive replica of me. Because I am the match maker!"_

"_Hai, hai." Haru sighed. _

_**End of Flash Back **_

"Lambo! I was joking." Haru said a blush forming on her face.

"You were planning our wedding already? – We just confessed, well you just."

"See? I'm the match maker gahaha~" Lambo exclaimed, wagging his eyebrows.

Gokudera glared viciously at Lambo. "YOU IDIOT!" Gokudera shouted before chasing after the retreating Lambo.

"That's it, I've had enough!" Hibari said dangerously, losing his temper, he began to chase after Lambo. Lambo screamed in fright when he saw a tonfa-bearing Hibari charge towards him. Running as fast as his legs could carry him Lambo crashed into Gokudera

"There you are you BRAT" Gokudera said baring his teeth.

"NUOOOOOOO!" Lambo screamed. Turning his head, he saw Hibari fast approaching; smiling menacingly. Panicking Lambo ducked in between Gokudera legs scrambling through.

"What the hell-"

"Get out of the way herbivore." Gokudera looked up to see Hibari crash into him.

Everyone gasped as they looked at the scene before them; the two were on top of each other covered in cake and engaged in a lip lock.

"MMMPPHH! GET OFF ME TEME!" Gokudera screamed; delivering a tonfa to the head, Hibari got up, his aura screaming bloody murder.

"Tem-"

"NUUUOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Lambo screamed as he ran to the smashed cake! "YOU KILLED ME! COME ON BREATHE! BREATHE!"

Hibari's left eye twitched uncontrollably and Gokudera cracked his knuckles.

* * *

It was 20 minutes later that everything had calmed down; an angry cake-covered Hibari left but not before giving Lambo a good beating. Majority of the guests had left and Kyoko and Tsuna had laughed, saying that this was a wedding they'd never forget.

Gokudera sighed in annoyance as he held his cake covered shirt and jacket; wiping some lingering crème off his bare chest, he walked towards the exit of the church were his eyes were drawn to a certain small brunette haired lady sitting at the drinks table.

As he made his way over, she looked up and giggled softly. "You know, the icing really brings out your eyes."

Receiving a questioning look, she smiled "You missed a spot; it's all over your hair."

His eyes widened and she laughed heartedly "It's a nice contrast really, silver and white, it's like you suddenly aged thirty years"

Glaring at her, he raised his eyebrow at the champagne.

"Want a drink? I heard it helps calm the nerves." Haru asked, grinning.

With a wolfish grin, he took a seat next to her. "Make it a double."

"You know, Lambo was right – your chest really _is_ defined." Haru commented cheekily, before taking another sip.

Blushing Gokudera stared at the red-faced Haru. "You're drunk."

Lifting her glass, Haru splashed her champagne in his face. "Who said I'm drunk?" she said, before planting a soft kiss on his cheek and walking away.

As Gokudera lifted his hand to his cheek in shock; he sniffed the liquid and cocked his head in confusion.

"T-This is sparkling APPLE JUICE..?"

Grinning, the young Italian chased after her.

**THE END!**

* * *

**YUP. I have officially gone bonkas! **

**Yes, your all probably think that BlackFeather9 has lost her marbles. And yes, that's what happens when you have a crazy beta reada as a sister and an equally as crazy author talking about crazy stuff.**

**A normal khr wedding? PFFTT that's not possible XD**

**Thank you to my beta-reada StarlightMoonbeam11 and my younger sister who contributed to some of the crack-pot ideas. Crazy Sisters Unite!**

**Hope it made you laugh XD**

**Tell me what you think? **

**BlackFeather9 xxxxx**


End file.
